shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Voyage- Log 107
Log 107: A Blade You Are Unfit to Wield Hands and sword clashed once more, sending even more inexplicable sparks flashing through the air! Pura leaped back slightly, gripping Yamiryuu’s hilt tightly with both hands, and then launched herself forward, sending a dizzying amount of blows flashing through the air towards her opponent! Shiroe’s hands moved at an equal speed, colliding with the blade at every turn and sending more of the sparks into the air. Finally, the two’s assaults were halted, Yamiryuu becoming frozen in a clash between itself and the bounty hunter’s hand. The two combatants leaned in closer, putting an incredible amount of force into their locked strikes! “Interesting,” Shiroe finally said, “I didn’t expect that a crew of your caliber would have a swordsman of your skill.” Pura remained silent. “Nothing to say to me, huh?” Shiroe said, “as you wish!” With that, the bounty hunter put a sudden burst of strength into his strike, surprising even Pura! The swordswoman was knocked back, and forcefully yanked herself backward at the last second, for her opponent had launched a completely new attack in the space of that single movement. As the swordswoman quickly righted herself during the motion, she started as a line of blood suddenly formed along her shoulder, squirting into the air! “Guh!” she gasped, her hand quickly placing itself on top of the wound. This done, she looked across at her opponent. “How did you do that?” she asked. Shiroe chuckled. “You want to know? Alright, I’ll tell you.” He lifted up his almost dainty hand simply. “What I use is called No Sword Style. For years, I have trained my hands to be as strong as can be, to match the tempered steel of blade. Thanks to that, I can safely fight you on equal ground. Honestly, it’s the same principle as those Rokushiki’s users Tekkai... only that I keep it to my hands and feet.” “So...” Pura panted, “you can fight with any of your limbs?” “Exactly,” Shiroe lifted up one finger, “in fact... I’d say that I only need one finger to finish you off. If you manage to survive it, perhaps I shall fight seriously.” Pura braced herself, lifting up Yamiryuu and gripping it ever-tighter. “A good sport, how wonderful!” Shiroe laughed, “then, let’s play!” At that moment, the bounty hunter vanished into thin air! Pura quickly gained control of her surprise, instead focusing on examining the area as thoroughly and quickly as possible, in the hopes of matching his own attack- there! Pura whipped around, having detected a small amount of change in the wind currents behind her... and there Shiroe was indeed, his finger pulled back, right as he unleashed a sudden wave of finger jabs with it! Pura countered with Yamiryuu, her blade moving smoothly through the frigid air and clashing against the steel-like finger! What felt like slow, eternity-consuming movements to her actually appeared to any outsider as a sudden rush of sword blows, Shiroe pulling back and jabbing millions of times, and the swordswoman countering with sword blocks as quickly as possible. It created a curious effect, as if swarms of quick blade movements and finger jabs where flying in the air around them, even blurring slightly. Finally, after several seconds of this, the two leaped apart again. Pura was panting again, sweat kneading on her brow. What’s with that speed?! she thought to herself, is it because he isn’t using a sword? Is his weight really so lighter than mine that he can just move faster than me without effort? Shiroe, on the other hand, remained rather silent as he retreat, bringing his hand up and covering his eyes with it. Pura watched him, preparing for his next assault as he contemplated things briefly. Finally, the bounty hunter allowed his hand to drop to the ground, and faced the swordswoman with an expression of... sorrow?! on his face. “It’s a shame really,” he sighed. “...A shame?” Pura asked, her curiosity piqued but not dropping her stance in the slightest. “You passed the test, yes, but... I feel so sorry for your sword.” “My sword?” Pura’s eyes widened slightly. “Indeed,” Shiroe said sadly, “you could be a great swordswoman one day, but... your sword. It weeps, it weeps so loudly! It despises being used by you, and it is hindering your movements at every turn! It has rejected you!” The bounty hunter thrust his finger at Pura to emphasize his point. Pura relaxed slightly, the horror of the man’s words beginning to sink in. “What.... do you mean?” she asked. Shiroe took a step forward, extending both hands to his sides and opening them up slightly. “A long time ago, there was a saying passed down. ‘To a swordsman, their sword is their brother in combat. It is their only consistent companion, their only confidante, the only one who can truly understand them where so many other fail. Treat your blades as well as you can, and accept them as your partners, because if you do not, you will find your blade hating you with all its heart’,” Shiroe recited, “you, swordswoman, have forgotten this saying, or have not heard in this first place. Your sword has ached for so long for you to accept it as your closest friend and partner, but you continue to deny it, not even acknowledge its pleads. Because of this, it has begun to reject you, and no longer sees you as one fit to carry it. Swords are things that require an incredible amount of love and caring out of their wielder, and when this is not received they became bitter and obstinate, unwilling to assist their greatest ally. Your blade is beginning to grow tired of waiting, and thus rejects you.” The bounty hunter pointed his finger one last time at her, “You are unfit to wield that sword!” Unfit... to wield... Yamiryuu?! Pura thought, completely in shock as she glanced down at the blade, which now felt dull and heavy in her hand. “Is-is that true, Yamiryuu?” she whispered, “do you truly reject me?” “And now you depend on your blade,” Shiroe sighed, “this is why I use No Sword Style, my dear swordswoman. I do not care for such things as emotions and connections to your blade. Therefore, I fight with my hands, the one things that are already a part of me from birth, that understand me in a deeper way than a sword ever could.” “...No,” Pura said softly, her hair now hanging down over her eyes. “...Eh?” Shiroe asked. Pura looked up at him. “Your hands may understand you, but I refuse to let yourself call yourself a swordsman in any way. I thank you for telling me that saying, but I won’t let you disgrace the name of the swordsman by being too cowardly to actually wield a blade!” And until then, she thought, lifting up her blade carefully and holding it gently, I ask that you listen to me once more, Yamiryuu. No matter how long it takes. “You... bitch...” Shiroe grumbled, grinding his teeth in anger, “I’ll teach you not to call me a swordsman!” The bounty hunter leaned down, pure rage now etched on his face! “BRACE YOURSELF! I SHALL NOW ATTACK YOU WITHOUT REGRET!” ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters